Vehicles commonly include sensors for monitoring an external environment of the vehicle. In some instances, one or more of the sensors can fail while the vehicle is in operation. As a result, some vehicles execute fail-safe maneuvers in the event of such sensor failure. Such fail-safe maneuvers can include, for example, pulling the vehicle over to a side of a road.